Vale
by SahPa
Summary: "Minä lähden nyt", Tino sanoi, nosti reppunsa olalleen ja poistui huoneesta. Hän ei vilkaissutkaan taakseen. / RusFin / Hyvää itsenäisyyspäivää Suomi!


Disclaimer: Hahmot kuuluvat **Hidekaz Himaruyalle **

**Huom. **Kiroilua. Mutta luulen että suomalaisina kestätte sen.

HYVÄÄ ITSENÄISYYSPÄIVÄÄ 93 VUOTIAS SUOMI! Olen muutekin aina ollut melko isänmaallinen, mutta löydettyäni Hetalian tämä isänmaallisuus on kasvanut huolestuttavan paljon. Olen aina rakastanut Ruotsia (mutta kyllä meidän täytyy se silti aina voittaa;) ), mutta Hetalia on kyllä vaikuttanut erittäin paljon mielipiteeseeni Venäjästä.

Mitä enemmän Ivania ja RusFiniä kirjoittaa, sitä enemmän niistä olen alkanut pitämään:D

Ja nyt itsenäisyyspäivän kunniaksi tämä pieni RusFin ficci:)

* * *

Vale

* * *

_"If you do not wish to be lied to, do not ask questions. If there were no questions, there would be no lies." _- B. Traven

* * *

Kaikki valehtelevat. _Ihan kaikki. _Jotkut useammin ja jotkut harvemmin. Jotkut enemmän ja jotkut vähemmän. Jotkut vakavampia ja jotkut mitättömimpiä asioita. Jotkut itsensä vuoksi ja jotkut jonkun toisen. Jotkut valehtelevat itselleen ja jotkut muille. Jotkut tietoisesti ja jotkut tiedottomasti.

Jotkut tekevät näitä kaikkia samanaikaisesti.

"Minä vihaan sinua!"

_Vale._

"Minä tiedän, ettet tarkoita tuota."

_Vale._

"Päästä irti! En halua, että kosket minuun."

_Vale._

"Minne sinä ajattelit oikein meneväsi? Et sinä pärjää ilman minua."

_Vale._

"Ihan sama, pois täältä. En halua nähdä tätä paikkaa enää ikinä!"

_Vale._

Tino pakkasi reppuaan raivoisasti. Hän sulloi ja rynttäsi kaiken minkä sai mahtumaan. Pakkaustyyli oli niin väkivaltainen, että olisi voinut luulla repun ja tavaroiden tehneen jotakin pahaa niitä pakkaavalle miehelle.

"Ajattelitko palata takaisin sen surkean Oxenstiernan luo?" Ivan kysyi pilkalliseen sävyyn ja tarttui Tinon käsivarresta kääntääkseen tämän itseään kohti.

"Ei kuulu sinulle! Päästä irti"! Tino riuhtaisi itsensä irti Ivanin otteesta.

"Sinä siis aiot?" Ivan tivasi.

"Ehkä menenkin, ainakin siellä oli parempi olla kuin täällä!" Tino vastasi uhmakkaasti. Jälleen valehdellen. Hän ei aikoisi palata takaisin Berwaldin luokse. Ja vaikka hän kuinka yritti ajatella, että hänen oli ollut parempi Berwaldin luona, pieni ääni kuiski hyvin paljon tosiasioita kumoamaan tämän väitteen.

He tuijottivat toisiaan uhmakkaina. Ivanin silmissä oli varoittava katse, mutta Tino ei siitä välittänyt. Lyhyempi mies nosti leukaansa vieläkin korkeammalle.

"Minä lähden nyt", Tino sanoi, nosti reppunsa olalleen ja poistui huoneesta. Hän ei vilkaissutkaan taakseen.

* * *

_"A lie told often enough becomes the truth_." - Lenin

* * *

Ei ollut vielä kovin myöhä, mutta ulkona oli jo aivan pimeää. Vain ohut kuunsirppi ja tähdet valaisivat lumista maisemaa. Satoi lunta. Sitä tuli taivaalta hiljalleen isoina hiutaleina, aivan kuin aikaa olisi hidastettu. Oli kylmää, mutta uskomattoman kaunista.

Lumi narskui hiljaisuudessa Tinon kenkien alla. Eteneminen syvässä lumessa oli hidasta. Tino astui pienen askeleen toisensa jälkeen koskemattomaan lumeen. Se kimalteli hieman, lähes huomaamattomasti tähtien loisteessa. Tinon henki höyrysi pakkasessa.

Yllättäen Tinon täydellisen hiljaisuuden pilasi takana tulevat askeleet. Tino käännähti ympäri ja näki takanaan ilmeettömän Ivanin.

"Luulitko tosiaan, että päästän sinut lähtemään noin vain?" Ivan kysyi samalla kun käveli kohti Tinoa.

Tino ei pystynyt liikkumaan. Hän seisoi polviin yltävässä lumessa ja katsoi kuinka Ivan lähestyi häntä.

"Sinä kuulut minulle."

_Kuulut minulle. Minulle._

"Ja paskat."

He olivat jälleen hetken hiljaa, kunnes Tino yhtäkkiä tajusi roikkuvansa Ivanin olkapäällä.

"Hei! Päästä minut alas, jumalauta!" Tino huusi ja löi Ivanin voimakasta selkää.

Ivan lähti harppomaan kohti taloaan välittämättä Tinon vastalauseista.

"Päästä irti, senkin saatanan hullu!"

* * *

"_If you wish to strengthen a lie, mix a little truth in with it." - _Zohar

* * *

Vielä sisälläkään Ivan ei päästänyt Tinoa alas. Tinon huuto ja kiroilu kaikui suuren talon käytävissä, aiheuttaen muissa asukkaissa uteliaisuutta; Yleensä talossa oli pelon painostama hiljaisuus. Nyt talo kuitenkin täyttyi pienikokoisen miehen raskaasta kiroilusta. Baltian maat kurkkivat huoneidensa ovien raosta kuinka Ivan raahasi pientä suomalaista takaisin tämän huoneeseen. Tino ehti nähdä vilaukselta Eduardin säälivät kasvot.

Tino tunsi kiukkua. _Minähän en mitään sääliä kaipaa._

_Vale._

Ivan laski Tinon tämän kovalle sängylle. Nopeasti Tino pomppasi pystyyn, mutta Ivan kaatoi hänet takaisin. Tino jäi istumaan sängyn reunalle ja tuijottamaan Ivania silmät vihaa leiskuten.

"Sinä et voi lähteä. Ihan oman itsesikin vuoksi; et pärjää ilman minua."

_Vale._

"Hah, kokeillaanko? En minä sinua pelkää."

_Vale._

"Sinä tarvitset minua."

_Vale. Minä tarvitsen sinua._

"En tarvitse."

_Sekin oli vale._

"En tällä kertaa rankaise sinua, mutta saat nyt luvan hieman miettiä käytöstäsi", Ivan sanoi pakottaen äänensä ystävälliseen sävyyn ja käveli ovelle.

"Hyvää yötä", pitkä mies vielä sanoi ja painoi oven kiinni.

Tino kuuli lukon kolahtavan. Hän ryntäsi ovelle ja alkoi hakata sitä kaikin voimin.

"Et varmana lukitse minua tänne! Avaa ovi, jumalauta! IVAN! NYT TULET TAKAISIN JA AVAAT TÄMÄN HELVETIN OVEN!" Tino huusi ja löi ovea, mutta Ivan ei tullut takaisin.

Lopulta Tino luovutti ja vajosi seinää pitkin lattialle. Hän oli turhautunut. Turhautuneempi kuin koskaan.

* * *

"_Speak the truth, but leave immediately after_." - Slovenian Proverb

* * *

Kun Ivan seuraavana aamuna avasi Tinon huoneen oven, mustikkasilmäinen mies istui ilmeettömänä sängyllään reppu sylissään, kuin olisi odottanut Ivanin tuloa. Ivan astui kynnyksen yli ja Tino nousi seisomaan.

"Huomenta", Ivan sanoi.

"Huomenta."

"Nukuitko hyvin?"

"Kyllä, kiitos. Nukuitko sinä?"

_Vale._

"Kyllä, paremmin kuin pitkään aikaan."

_Vale._

Tuttu hiljaisuus palasi huoneeseen.

"Minä lähden nyt", Tino sanoi ja käveli Ivanin ohitse katsomatta tätä silmiin. Ovensuulla hän kuitenkin kääntyi katsomaan taakseen. Ivan ei kuitenkaan kääntynyt häntä päin.

"En minä sinua vihaa", Tino sanoi hiljaa Ivanin selälle ja lähti.

Tällä kertaa Ivan ei lähtenyt perään.

* * *

"_Please don't lie to me, unless you're absolutely sure I'll never find out the truth." - _Ashleigh Brilliant

* * *

_93 vuotta myöhemmin._

Oli Suomen itsenäisyyspäivä ja samalla Tinon syntymäpäivä. Näiden kunniaksi Tino oli pitänyt pienet juhlat.

"Kiitos mukavista juhlista ja vielä kerran onnittelut!"

"Kiitos, mukavaa että pääsitte tulemaan!"

Tino hyväseteli vieraitaan. Hän vaihtoi lukuisia kiitoksia, kättelyitä ja halauksia, kunnes jäljellä oli enää yksi vieras: Ivan.

"Kiitos, että pääsit tulemaan, Ivan", Tino sanoi ja ojensi kätensä kättelyä varten.

"Kiitos, että kutsuit", Ivan vastasi hymyillen ja tarttui Tinon käteen.

He kättelivät. Ivanin hymy katosi.

"Anteeksi", Ivan sanoi. He eivät olleet vielä päästäneet käsisään irti, vaikka ravistelu olikin jo päättynyt.

"Mistä?"

"Minä valehtelin."

Tino katsoi Ivanin vakavia kasvoja häkeltyneenä. Sitten hän naurahti: "Varmasti monestakin asia, mutta mistä sinä nyt puhut?"

Ivan kallisti hieman päätään ja katseli Tinon hymyileviä kasvoja. Hymy palasi hänenkin huulilleen.

"Ihan hyvin sinä pärjäät ilman minua."

Ivan päästi irti Tinon kädestä ja lähti sanomatta enää mitään muuta.

* * *

Kiitos jos luit tämän:)


End file.
